A Great Birthday
by coupleshipper101
Summary: A story about Hong Kong on his birthday and how he spends his birthday.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya. I made this in honor of Hong Kong's Birthday. I hope you like all like it! Happy Birthday Hong Kong!**

 **A Great Birthday**

 **(Hong Kong's P.O.V.)**

I woke up to loud arguing. Ugh. Why must my family make so much noise? It's irritating at times. Not that I will ever show that though. I mean I show no emotion. The arguing continues to grow louder and seems to be getting heated. I roll my eyes at the noise. I dress myself in my usual outfit. I put on my burgundy duangua with black trim and oversized sleeves. Then put on my dark brown trousers.

I open the door to my room and go down the stairs to see what the commotion is. I blink at what I see. England and China are the ones arguing. What's England doing here? He never comes over. Is today special or something? I walk over to them. They notice my presence and stop arguing. England then proceeds to speak.

"Hong Kong, its nice to see you again", says England.

I merely nod at his response.

"There you saw him now go away, aru~", says China.

"I think that's for the boy to decide", responds England with annoyance in his voice.

This makes me more confused. I know China does not like England. That still doesn't explain why England wanted to see me. I blink again.

"Is today special or something?", I say in my normal tone of voice.

"How could you forget?", says China kind of surprised.

"Today is your birthday, Hong Kong", replies England.

"It is?", I say with my usual emotionless face.

"Yeah, it is. I can't believe that you forgot, aru~!", was China's response.

I shrug. I mean its not like I keep track of dates. Usually, I'm on some social media site. It makes sense though. I mean there has been a lot of talk about the 4th of July. My birthday is on July 1st so it should make sense that the day was already here.

"Anyway, lad would you mind if I spent your birthday here with you and the rest of your family?", asks England.

"He'll probably say no. He doesn't like you", says China with arrogance in his voice.

"You can stay", is what I replied with.

This caused China's mouth to drop open. England in turned gave China a smirk. They both ended up glaring at each other. I ignored them as my stomach growled. I then went to the kitchen.

There I was met with a strange sight to behold. Sitting at the table were a lot of my relatives. Taiwan was cooking peach dumplings, my favorite. Vietnam looked like she didn't care. I knew better though. The fact that she bothered to come meant that she did. South Korea was irritating Vietnam. He was being obnoxious and claiming everything originated in South Korea. Macau was trying to get South Korea to calm down. Japan was reading manga quietly. Thailand was sitting there smiling and talking to India. Probably about elephants. Mongolia, Tibet, and the Phillipines were discussing some sort of strategy.

"Happy Birthday", they all said. I nodded and sat down. Taiwan handed me a plate of peach dumplings. After I finished eating they all started singing Happy Birthday to me.

Everyone got along with each other for the rest of the day. I was actually surprised. Not that I would show it. I was genuinely happy. They all decided to spend the day with me. We had cake and I opened presents. Afterwards we played games. China didn't even get mad at me when I was playing with fireworks. Even though at one point I managed to "accidentally" put him and England on fire with my fireworks. I thought the whole thing was rather funny.

"What was the best part of today?", asked a happy Thailand.

"Everything", I mumble.

"Why is that?", asks Japan.

"Just having you all cooperate with one another for an entire day just for me is rather touching", I reply.

"Well were all glad you feel that way", says a cheerful Taiwan.

I nod knowing their telling the truth. I guess today was a great birthday.

 **I hope you all like it. Tell me what you guys think. I made this in honor of Hong Kong's birthday.**


End file.
